lexxfandomcom-20200215-history
Brunnis-1
Description Brunnis-1 was the original homeworld of the Brunnen-G, a planet orbiting an unbalanced binary star cluster in the Dark Zone. This world was heavily built up into a large, but elegant sprawling city, with large areas of culture and learning. Though it is officially titled Brunnis-1, it is also commonly known simply as "Brunnis". In the crew of the Lexx visit Brunnis-1 in search of a way to bring Kai back to life in order to avoid the problem of his diminishing Protoblood supply. While visiting the planet they discover that the primary star around which Brunnis-1 orbits is decaying, and is being prevented from going nova by an elaborate series of stabilising satellites, powered by a number of retractable energy towers on the planet's surface. Brunnis-1 is however uninhabited, as it is revealed that while the sun is being stabilised, the planet is not capable of truly supporting life (though the atmosphere still appears to be breathable), all that is left are the automated machines and holographic tour-guides (one of which has been replaced by Poet man). The only building really seen on the surface is the head-shaped chamber of knowledge, which is home to several strange exhibits, most of which appear to represent something not quite as described. The Burst of Life exhibit is a strange device that records a person's memories, and then cuts a cross-section slice from their body (killing them in the process) before archiving the pieces so that they might remain "immortal". Due to the lack of explanation this becomes a trap for Zev after she visits it hoping to find a way to revive Kai, though it is possible the purpose of the device is hidden by Poet Man recording over the original message, and/or tampering with much of the machinery. Appearances Brunnis-1's only appearance is in when the crew of the Lexx visit while stranded in the Dark Zone, searching for a way to bring Kai back to life. They visit one of the planet's major centres of knowledge, where Kai and Zev visit "The Burst of Life", a grisly method of documenting a person by extracting their memories and slicing away a cross-section of the body. After Kai has this process performed upon him, Zev struggles to get free. Meanwhile, Stan follows the path for love, only to find himself restrained to an artificial insemination device when the sensors mistakenly detect him as female, a trap left by Poet Man to continue his lineage. Stan is fortunate enough to be saved by Giggerota who has managed to escape the Lexx, and is determined to gain control of it. She leads Stan to a hidden control chamber where she begins to mess around with the controls of the energy towers that stabilise the sun, inadvertently shutting down and re-enabling Zev's Burst of Life experience. When Giggerota becomes frustrated with Stan's unhelpful attitude, she cuts off his hand, and he staggers, disoriented through the Burst of Life hall of records, guided by memories of people that had visited the Time Prophet, who foresaw his arrival and provided messages to him. He is able to locate Kai's Burst of Life, and the strange light from the blue sun triggers the resurrection process, allowing the crew to flee the planet to safety, leaving Giggerota to die as the suns go supernova. Trivia * The Brunnen-G home-world has a theme simply entitled "Brunnis", that can be found on the Tales from a Parallel Universe (soundtrack). See also * Brunnis-2 * View more images of Brunnis-1 Category:Planets Category:Dark Zone Category:Destroyed Planets